


i need to be alone

by bunchie4



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, Heat Cycles, PWP, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchie4/pseuds/bunchie4
Summary: Amity has been acting strange around her girlfriend, and she needs answers.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 465





	i need to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people are shaming nsfw writers even with an aged up rule but idc don’t like it don’t read it! Both are 18 in this fic

Luz knocked on the bathroom door hearing heavy breathing behind it.  
“Amity are you okay, what’s going on” Luz worried, only wanting to comfort her girlfriend. 

Amity had already been acting strange the days prior to this event and her aloof behavior wasn’t helping. 

“Did I do something wrong Amity” her desperate cry fell on deaf ears as she heard a small whine. 

“Amity” Luz spoke softly hearing a shuddered breath Luz climbed into the next stall peering over she saw her. Amity was trembling a flushed face as her eyes met Luz’s concerned ones. 

“Luz” Amity looked away clenching her fists “I can’t be near you right now” she whispered a tinge of sadness in her voice.

“But wh-“ before Luz finished Amity ran out leaving a clueless human.

Back in the classroom

“Willow what did I do wrong” Luz dramatically flopped onto the table. 

“What do you mean” Willow continued reading through her book giving Luz a glance. 

“Amity literally just ran away from me with no reason why and she’s been doing this for a few days maybe she’s sick or hurt or maybe she hates me” her face contorted in panic. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, you should just go talk to her after school” Willow smiled patting the humans messy brown hair.

“You really think so” Luz pondered  
“Maybe she needs to tell you something after all, you are in a serious relationship.” Luz felt helpless but she knew Willow was right.

“Okay I’m going to go to her house after school and I’m gonna get to the bottom of this” Luz said with determination. 

After School

Luz walked up the stairs to the Blight Manor admiring the grand entrance to the home. She had been there once before to pick up Amity but she didn’t go inside. She swallowed the lump in her throat knocking on the large white doors. 

“One minute” Edric called and Luz perked up hearing his familiar voice. “It’s me Luz” she jumped as the door opened. 

“What brings you here Luz” Edric leaned up against a wall  
“Is Amity here I really need to talk to her” Luz pleaded.

“Mittens is up in her room she came home from school early apparently she wasn’t feeling too good” Edric raised an eyebrow “did you two get in a fight.” 

Luz sighed “I don’t think so that’s why I’m here actually” Luz frowned  
“Well her door is the last on the right if you go up the stairs I hope everything works out between you two I have to go” Edric winked walking away. 

The grand room had multiple family portraits decorating the walls along with tapestries and a glimmering chandelier. She headed towards the staircase she noticed a plethora of awards and trophies under a picture of a much younger Amity. 

“Woah” Luz walked up the stairs turning to the right as Edric said and she stood in front of the plain white door. 

“Amity” Luz turned the knob letting the door swing open she peeked in looking around. A low noise caught her attention as she snuck in closing the door. Another muffled noise caught her attention as she saw a silhouette in the dark room. 

“Amity” Luz whispered and everything went dead silent.  
“L-Luz” Amity’s voice trembled like she was terrified and Luz neared her and a sweet scent hit her, it was like Amity’s normal smell but stronger. 

“Please stay away I don’t want you to see me like this” her voice quivered and Luz drew near gently brushing the hair from her lovers face. Her heart broke a bit when she saw swelled red eyes and tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. 

“Hey hey what’s wrong” Luz Kneeled down face to face she gently wiped a tear off her cheek looking into her heartbreaking eyes. 

“I d-don’t want to be selfish with you Luz” she murmured  
“What do you mean” Luz gently ran her fingers through her hair getting a small smile out of the witch. 

“I’m affected by you Luz” Amity blushed harder looking away.  
“What is that supposed to mean” Luz raised an eyebrow “I’m affected by you all the time cutie” Luz chuckled. A flash of emotions went across Amity’s face as she gently bit her bottom lip.

“I’m growing up Luz, witchlings go through some pretty... drastic changes” she blushed looking away in shame.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this, humans go through the same thing I think” Luz grabbed her pale slender hand kissing the back of it. 

“I uh- didn’t think it would be this soon” her face got more red as she felt Luz’s breath tickling her lips. 

“I’m sorry that I’ve been really unstable I don’t want to hurt you or do anything I will regret” Amity covered her face. 

“I’m your fearless champion remember, I don’t get hurt that easily, plus I need to know your okay.” 

Amity uncovered her face looking into those soft brow eyes she fell in love with so long ago. She couldn’t resist the temptation and cupped her cheek gently kissing her Amity drew back her eyes looking guilty.  
“I want more of you Luz” Amity swallowed hard looking away and Luz blushed. 

“L-like in that way” Luz felt her heart start to pound in her chest rapidly and her mind began to spin. Amity brought their faces together again gently pressing their lips together Amity let out a soft whimper and Luz pulled back surprised by the adorable noise.

“I don’t know if my heart is ready for this” Luz pulled back her face flustered beyond belief. 

The expression Aminty gave her was that of longing and desperation Luz climbed onto the bed sitting down “so does this happen to all witches.” Luz watched Amity squirm and nod her head. 

“Is there anything I can do for you” Luz looked at her slightly pained expression and she stayed silent. 

Amity squirmed trying to break free but Luz pinned her down straddling her hips. That’s when she felt it, the amounts of heat radiating off of her lovers body. 

“I don’t want to use you for my own desires” Amity whimpered and it went silent.

“But what if I want you to be selfish with me” Luz mumbled her face flushing bright red. 

Amity just laid there completely defenseless breathing heavily and wide eyed. 

Luz gently ran her hands down Amity’s sides and she squirmed at the touch. 

“Can I touch you” Luz stuttered Amity nodded her head and Luz wasn’t convinced. 

“Say that you’re okay with it” Luz looked into her eyes gently stroking her cheek. 

“I’m o-okay with you t-touching me” she whimpered and Luz’s heart throbbed pounding like a war drum. 

Luz saw the fear still on Amity’s face and she drew closer “tell me to stop and I’ll stop at anytime.” Luz gently ran her hands along her torso feeling every defining feature. Luz experimentally brought her hand up to one of the witches supple breasts gently squeezing Amity inhailed sharply making Luz pull away. 

“I’m so sorry did that hurt” Luz panicked 

“N-no keep going this is fine” Amity swallowed hard and Luz kissed her soft and slightly wet their lips met Amity got more aggressive with her kisses smashing their lips together eagerly. Their lips met and Luz gently nibbled in the bottom of Amity’s lip getting a sweet gasp from the witch she bit down a little harder and a moan slipped out. Luz smirked pulling away “c-can I take it off” Luz pulled at her top and Amity nodded her head.

Luz unbuttoned her uniform slowly embarrassment covering her face. Amity gently ran her hand along Luz’s hip making the girl shudder. 

“Luz I trust you” Amity wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her into a ferocious kiss, They aggressively smashed their lips together soft gasps and sharp Inhales Amity made the bold decision to try to slip her a surprise, and it worked as her tongue gently parted the humans soft lips the sound of Amity whimpering and the sound of their heated kiss echoed in the large room. 

Luz pulled back gently peppering her face with kisses she began slowly sucking and nipping at the soft exposed flesh of her neck. 

“L-Luz” Amity whispered pulling her closer craving the love and affection she was receiving in such a vulnerable state. 

The humans warm breath tickled her neck as another gentle kiss was placed. Luz trailed her kisses up and to her cheeks. 

“Wow your ears are so red” Luz ran her finger along the top and Amity flinched.  
“Sorry I touched without asking, I’ve always loved your ears” the mint green girl blushed her ears lowering in response to her embarrassment.

“Can I touch them more” Luz looking into her eyes for permission.  
“Yes b-but be careful they’re really sensitive right now”. Luz gently traced her finger along the rim watching Amity flinch and fidget. 

Luz gently blew on her witches bright red ear getting a shiver from Amity. The human got closer, Amity feeling and hearing every breath the human made. 

The feeling of a wet sensation on her ear made her jump, quickly realizing it was Luz her ears wiggled in anticipation. Luz traced the pointed ear with her tongue gently nibbling on the soft cartilage. Amity let out a shaky breath, this shouldn’t be so erotic but it was affecting her greatly. Luz trailed her hands down resting on the witches shoulders. 

“We can stop if y-“ Luz was quickly cut off

“I don’t want to” Amity whispered her heart throbbing in anticipation.  
Luz was an absolute angel, always making her cute drawings, cooking for her, but most importantly of all she genuinely adored and loved her, which was more than she could ever ask for. 

Luz was tugging at the witches cloak when Amity grabbed a soft tanned hand leading it to her clothed breast. She could hear Luz breathing deeply her palm gently squeezing. 

“I can take this off right” Luz chuckled nervously pulling at her top. 

“Of c-course” Amity blushed feeling heat spread throughout her body. Luz unbuttoned the cloak pulling it off of her. A rush of blood going to the humans face made Amity squirm under her gentle gaze. Luz gently began pulling up the black and pink school uniform revealing the soft expanse of Amity’s blindingly pale tummy. Luz pulled the shirt over her head seeing the rise and fall of each of her breathes. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous Amity” Luz buried her face into the crook of the witches neck in hailing her sweet scent, her soft pale skin was intoxicating to touch as she kissed her neck Amity let out a shudder.

Luz kisses her more ravenously nibbling down her neck gently sucking the sensitive flesh Amity let out a low moan and Luz sucked harder making a ‘pop’ sound when she released the skin looking at her handy work. A light bruise was starting to form and she knew a lecture was going to happen later but at the moment she didn’t really care. 

Amity’s blushed face and heavy breathing made the human feel bold as she gently cupped one of the pale exposed breasts feeling the roundness and how hot her skin was. Luz gently ran a finger over the hardening peak, Amity whimpered her breathing getting faster. 

Luz ran her other hand down her slender side feeling the skirt and hem of her panties. 

“Luz” Amity pleaded pulling her hand back up to her breast. She continued to knead and pull on Amity’s sensitive flesh, her fingers gently squeezing her pink nipples a moan escaping the witches lips as her back arched causing the heat of her desire to grind against her girlfriends leg.  
“Luz” Amity whimpered pulling Luz closer. 

“Make me yours” Amity bucked her hips frustrated and desperate for friction awaiting the humans next move. 

“You already are mine” Luz gently brought herself down taking a perky nipple into her mouth the gasp that came from Amity’s mouth was fueling her lust to hear more of those beautiful noises.

Luz rolled her teeth gently along her nipple getting a sharp inhale. Luz switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. Amity ran her fingers through Luz’s short brown hair electricity going through her being with every little move her lover made. Luz began trailing a line of kisses down the witches abdomen she traced her fingers across her soft exposed skin. A strange sound came from Amity and Luz popped her head up to see what was up. 

“You okay” Luz asked eyes full of worry, did she do something wrong?

“I’m fine, just ticklish...” Amity tried to cover her face but Luz pulled her hands away.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay” Luz cupped her cheek giving her a light kiss. 

“I care about you, I care about us” Luz stroked Amity’s cheek the witch letting out a purr. 

“Thank you Luz I l-love you” Amity smiled watching the humans eyes twinkling in awe.

“Me too, I love you too” Luz made her way back down tugging the button on her skirt she gently unfastened it and looked to Amity for confirmation. Amity nodded her head and Luz pulled it down a sweet scent filling her senses she had smelled it before but it was much stronger now. Luz pulled off the skirt tossing it to the floor. Luz froze, her heart was pounding and everything felt uncomfortably hot. She took a deep breath in and grabbed the top of the pink leggings slowly pulling them down, inch by inch more of her creamy pale skin was exposed making Luz freak out a little. 

The human pulled back heart racing, face flushed  
“I need a little breather” Luz got off of the top of Amity and sat on the edge of the bed.

“If this is too much we can stop” Amity sounded guilty.  
“I don’t want to stop, I just need to calm my heart down a little” Luz smiled, blowing her a kiss. Amity blushed and smiled intertwining her fingers with her lovers. Luz grinned and then slapped her cheeks  
“Alrighty I’m ready to go.” Luz straddled the witch again pulling off the leggings exposing the rest of her milky white legs. Pulling off the second to last bit of clothing she swallowed feeling anxiety well up in her, Amity’s soft breathes pulled her from that thought. 

“Luz” Amity said in a pleading tone she rubbed her legs together nervously and Luz brought her fingers to the waistline of the mint striped panties. Luz felt like she was gonna die her heart was beating so fast, and she felt like she was nearly on fire.

She gently shimmied down the fabric revealing Amity in all her glory she tossed the thin fabric to the ground. Luz gently traced her fingers down the dip of her hip to firmly grasp her thigh. Amity squirmed under her gaze attempting to cross her legs. 

“Second thoughts” Luz shakily said breathing heavily

“No just preparing myself” Amity giggled and Luz smiled suddenly the atmosphere became lighter. 

“Well, I’ll be gentle I promise” Luz got on her belly putting Amity’s legs over her shoulders. The sweet aroma enticed the human more. 

“You’re so beautiful” Luz began nipping her inner thighs sucking occasionally leaving a small love marks. Luz took a deep breath calming herself before gently pressing her lips against Amity’s core. The witch shivered bucking her hips slightly but Luz kept a tight hold on her hips tasting more of her delicious girlfriend. Her tongue gently parting her folds she licked up finding a familiar bud and hearing Amity moan lit a fire inside of Luz. She gently circled her tongue around the swollen bud sucking on it slowly relishing every gasp and quiver the witch was making. Her tongue gently pressed against her entrance only getting a few centimeters in before she flicked her tongue back and fourth making Amity shriek in pleasure and thrust gently into her mouth making Luz suffocate a bit. She continued her ministrations gently lapping at her engorged nub Amity began to shake with each stoke of her tongue Luz dug her nails into Amity’s thighs. Luz felt Amity start to tense and she pulled back.

“Are you close” Luz asked in a husky voice that made Amity shiver.  
Amity was panting and out of breath a sheen of sweat covering her beautiful face.  
“Y-yeah please continue” Amity panted feeling a hot knot in her abdomen waiting to be released. Luz dipped her head down sucking her pleading clit tracing her tongue around it, feeling Amity’s legs tensing she could tell she was almost there.

“Right there Luz” Amity moaned running her fingers through her soft brown hair. Luz groaned sending shockwaves through the witch. 

“Luz please” Amity begged her thighs quivering as the humans tongue ravished her lover. Amity whimpered bucking her hips against Luz Pleasure surged through her body numbness spreading through her thighs to the tips of her toes. 

Amity whimpered thrusting her hips into Luz’s face riding out the mind numbing orgasm. Luz lapped at the juices relishing it’s sweet flavor. 

The witch trembled squeezing her thighs around the other girls head she pulled back gasping for air.  
“Luz” Amity purred opening her arms as Luz fell into her embrace. Their bodies pressed against one another Luz looked into her eyes.

“Do you feel better” Luz gently pecked her cheek  
“Much better” Amity nuzzled into Luz feeling her heart pounding too. 

The blights eye lids slowly dropped as she fell asleep to the rhythmic beat of her girlfriends heart. 

“Goodnight mi amor” Luz whispered gently tracing circles on the witches back.


End file.
